Un Regalo Especial
by HelenaRoseMalfoy
Summary: Dos jovenes que se encuentran en una tarde de enero, ¿pasará algo con ellos?   Dedicado a una gran amiga, miel-tonks, ¡gracias por todo Ana! Escrita para un concurso de relatos de wambie. No al plagio.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta pequeña historia se la dedico con todo mi cariño a miel - tonks, una gran amiga a la que he conocido por aqui. Ana, que sepas que no me he olvidado de tu historia del cine con Herms y Draco. **

**Esta historia la escribí para un concurso de relatos de wambie, así que si la véis que sepáis que no es plagio. Se compone de dos versiones, una más corta y otra más larga. Os dejo con la corta. Disfrutad y comentad en la que más os guste. Un beso, os quiero.**

**UN ENCUENTRO ESPECIAL**

Era una tarde de enero, fría y solitaria. Una chica guapa y alta entró en el parque, se sentó en el banco más cercano, sacó su libro "Canciones Para Paula" y empezó a leer. Tan embebida estaba en la lectura que no vio que un joven guapo se acercaba tímidamente a ella por detrás.

- Hola…

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el chico, un joven moreno con unos lindos ojos verdes. Este estaba rojo ya que era demasiado tímido y nunca había hablado con ninguna chica que no fueran o su madre o su hermana.

- Hola guapo – Dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué… Qué lees?

- Canciones Para Paula, ¿Lo has leído alguna vez?

- No, me gusta mucho leer pero no he leído ese…

Nuestra protagonista estaba encantada con el chico y hablaron y hablaron de diferentes hobbies, tan metidos estaban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de la hora y también olvidaron preguntarse los nombres.

- ¡Uy! Es muy tarde ya, me tengo que ir… Lo siento mucho…

- No pasa nada, yo también me tengo que ir…

- Dame tu teléfono y tu nombre si quieres y hablamos.

- Vale, me parece bien. Mi nombre es Arturo y mi teléfono es 658 335 980.

- El mío es 679 432 561 y me llamo Aurora.

Los dos pegaron un brinco y se levantaron, se dieron un beso y se fueron cada uno por su camino.

Arturo no podía dejar de pensar en su chica, como le decía ahora. Nunca había podido hablar con una chica, era demasiado tímido pero cuando vio la cara inocente de Aurora, su pelo castaño liso tapándole la cara y sus ojos azules cuando levantó la vista, simplemente no se lo pensó y se acercó. Al principio se arrepintió pero después se dio cuenta de que había merecido la pena, mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Aurora, por su lado pensaba en el chico tímido con el que había hablado, era guapo, listo y le encantaba la lectura como a ella. Definitivamente iban a ser muy buenos amigos.

Arturo leía en su casa, pocos días después de su última charla con Aurora porque después de la primera habían venido muchas más. De repente, se escuchó la melodía de Yesterday (Beatles), era su móvil. Con un suspiro, al ver el número, respondió la llamada…

- Hola Aurora.

- Hola Arturo… - Escuchó después de un gran sollozo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó con una urgente preocupación por su amiga.

- Mi abuelo se ha muerto… Por favor, ven al hospital. Te necesito.

Arturo no se lo pensó y le dijo que iría y mientras se despedía de ella, se dirigió a su casa. Por el camino se encontró con una tienda de regalos y allí compró un hermoso collar de perlas.

Cuando por fin llegó, ella le abrió la puerta y con un sollozo lastimero se abrazó a él, sumergiéndose en su aroma y su calor, sintiéndose consolada después de mucho tiempo.

Sin decir nada, levantaron la mirada, sus ojos conectaron y poco a poco se fueron acercando, juntando sus labios con un suspiro.

Ese beso fue el mejor y el único que habían experimentado en su corta vida. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y se abrazaron.

- Auri, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí, sí… - Contestó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazándole.

- Te he traído un regalo – Y le enseñó el collar que colocó en su cuello.

Y así se volvieron a fundir en otro beso, más largo que el anterior, en el que entregaron todo. Por fin habían encontrado a su alma gemela, a su conexión en el mundo y nunca jamás se separarían… Todo gracias a una tarde de enero en la que dos corazones conectaron…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo la parte corta.**

UN REGALO ESPECIAL

Era una tarde de enero, solitaria y fría. Una joven morena y con unos preciosos ojos azules entró en el parque, se sentó en el banco, sacó su libro "Canciones Para Paula" y empezó a leer mientras que no paraba de llorar. Su abuelo había muerto y ella estaba desconsolada.

Dio la casualidad de que un joven que pasaba por allí la vio y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos y por las lágrimas que le caían sin cesar de las mejillas.

Se sentó a su lado pero no pudo hablar con ella, las palabras no salían de sus labios…

Y así fue, un día tras otro hasta que el chico no pudo aguantar más, se armó de valor y como tantos otros días, se sentó en el mismo banco de la joven que ya había conquistado su corazón…

- Hola, me llamo Arturo, ¿y tú? – Dijo con mucha timidez.

- Hola, me llamo Aurora y ahora vete por favor. No estoy de humor para hablar…

Pero Arturo no se iba a rendir después de tantas esperas y sufrimientos, al intentar hablar con ella…

- Pues no me voy a ir, lo siento. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Mi abuelo se ha muerto… - Dijo sin poder parar de llorar.

Y Aurora sin pensarlo se refugió en él, en sus ojos negros hipnotizantes y apasionados, en su mueca de tristeza y en su pecho musculoso…

Y así se quedaron durante largo rato, porque no hay mayor consuelo que ser consolado por la persona amada y eso era justamente lo que le pasaba a Aurora aunque no quisiera reconocerlo…

Al día siguiente, se volvieron a ver. Arturo traía consigo un maravilloso collar de perlas, una joya que su abuela le regaló para que pasara a su enamorada.

Cuando ella lo vio no pudo hacer otra cosa que agradecérselo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y un susurro en el que decía:

- Gracias… Por acordarte de mí y por ser como eres…

Así ella alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron y conectaron. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, silenciando sus labios con un hermoso beso lleno de pasión y ternura.

- Yo… Yo lo siento, no debí hacerlo…

- Claro que podías Arturo, te amo… - Dijo mirándole con timidez.

- Yo también te amo…

Y sus labios volvieron a acariciarse, en una tarde de enero, en la que sus corazones latieron a la vez bajo una misma música, el amor.


End file.
